monlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Mansion
The Mansion '''is a location in the Desolate Zone. It is the base of Mara, a __ Escaping the Mansion (Note: This guide will unlock boxes and doors in the order that one would find their passcodes. Any door can be unlocked at any time if one knows the passcode) Pt. 1: R0M-I R0M-I can operate the numerous panels around the mansion, but she is ill-equipped for battle in her current state. Go upstairs and navigate to the West Wing, trying to avoid the R3V-I patrolling. The passcode is AHAB, found in the bookcase. After getting the Green Keycard, Unlock the path upstairs and go left. There is a note on a bench informing you of the passcode in the store-room, DEAD (it contains two Bandages). Go down and find Percy, who tells the Player of another passcode, GRAZE. Head back upstairs and unlock the door in the Main Hall with that passcode. Before approaching the fairies, collect the MK I Combat Plating. While it may be possible to defeat PROXI, it is better to trick her into thinking the Player is R0M-I. The correct dialogue to fool her is: * State your directive * Negative * Mara needs her * She has information Otherwise, PROXI may question R0M-I, after which R0M-I will need to tell her her name, PROXI. Pt. 2: PXE PXE is the worst fighter of the three possessable character, but she can enter grates and fly over pits. Enter the grate next to the green slot to collect the Red Keycard. Enter the vent in the West Wing as well to get the Meat Cleaver in the bedroom and Gunpowder, Treason, and Thought in the room to the right. With the red keycard, switch to R0M-I and unlock the door in the Kitchen, while also getting the Frying Pan. As before, it is very difficult to win against Morgan and K8-II, so the Player will again have to fool them. * Morgan * I was Cleaning * Mara requested you. * She is lonely. * Break the chair Percy can craft items for the Player, including grenades. Collect the Plant Supplement before leaving. As PXE, put the Plant Supplement in the greenhouse tube and activate the sprinkler system. Go upstairs and take the path that has just opened up for the Blue Keycard. Now Kim can be freed, but first go back to the room where Percy was as R0M-I to collect the MK II Combat Plating. Pt. 3: Kim Kim is the strongest of the three, and can barge through locked wooden doors. She can one-shot the androids, which will be necessary to farm grenades and Gunpowder for the fight ahead. Break the door in the Main Hall for the passcode to the box in the Cell Block, YELL (opening the box gives the MK III Heat Rifle) , the Upper East Wing door to push the wardrobe down, and the door to the Library. As PXE, enter the vent in the Library to find the final passcode, PAIN in the Kitchen, which opens a First Aid Kit. Once everything has been obtained, go left from the West Wing to fight Lina, collect the Purple Keycard, then go upstairs to fight Mara. The Player will finally get his body back, and should then head up for a rematch with Dark Lich Mara, all the while avoiding the Dullahan. '''Note that you cannot reenter the Mansion after this fight! Enemies * Dark Lich Mara * Dullahan * K8-II * Lina * Mara * Morgan * PROXI * R3V-I Bad Ends * Ending D39 - Default Setting * Ending D40 - Quarantined * Ending D41 - Self-Made Girl * Ending D42 - Conversion Therapy * Ending D43 - Future Shock * Ending D44 - Danse Mechabre * Ending D45 - A Step Forward * Ending D46 - B1MB-0 * Ending D47 - Cherry Fairy * Ending D48 - Ganguro Goddess * Ending D49 - Don't Lose Your Head! * Ending D50 - Lab Rat * Ending D51 - Out of Touch * Ending D52 - Know Your Own Mind Loot * Bandage x2 - Storage room, passcode is DEAD * Blue Keycard - Upper floor * Elixir - Library * First Aid Kit - Kitchen (passcode is PAIN), Laundry room, Upper floor * Flash Grenade - Second floor * 3x Flash Grenades - Right of roof * Frag Grenade - TV room, Cell, Upper right of roof * Frying Pan - Kitchen * Glowing Syringe - Left of roof * Green Keycard - West Wing, passcode is AHAB * Gunpowder, Treason, and Thought - Right of bedroom * Hi-Potion - Left of roof * Meat Cleaver - Bedroom kitchen * Minoh Ranch Milk - Storage room, Basement lab * MK I Combat Plating * MK II Combat Plating - Downstairs lab * MK III Heat Rifle - Cell block, passcode is YELL * Painkiller - Garage, East Wing * Plant Supplement - Downstairs lab * Red Keycard * Regeneration Potion - Bathroom, Basement lab * Stimulant - Right of bedroom * Stun Grenade - Garage Category:Locations